Out of Body Experience
by Israfel.R
Summary: With Cas reigning as their new found God, Jimmy wakes up to find that he has, once again, full control of his body. The Winchester brothers are his only source of refuge and the two take the former vessel into their care. Slash


A/N: First (real) SPN story. My friends introduce me to Novchester (Dean/Jimmy) and I thought it would be cute (and I ship pretty much anything). Hopefully they are in character...

Pairings: Novchester (Jimmy/Dean), sorta implied Destiel (Dean/Cas)

Spoilers: Season 6

Warnings: Christianity "bashing", slash, and Godstiel.

* * *

><p><em>Castiel? Castiel, where are you? Castiel, please answer me! Don't do this, you promised! Castiel? Please come back... You son of a bitch!<em>

A gleaming light burst into the darkness.

Jimmy woke with a start, gasping for air while jerking up. He looks around frantically, finding himself lying on the hood of the Impala. The Christian man let out a shuttering breath, moving off the old car to find the owners. He saw a motel to his right, walking over the main building to ask the owners for the Winchesters. While on the short walk, he searches his trench coat for some clues only to find his wallet and a cell phone that does not belong to him. He frowned, turned it on and looked at the very short list of contacts. Smiling, he clicked on the second name.

It rang a few times before a very pissed off voice answered it. "Cas, what the hell are you doing calling me?" The enraged voice of the elder Winchester made Jimmy shudder with fear. A scared gasp escapes his throat and he wonders what the hell the Angel did. "Cas?" His voice, once consumed in rage was now filled with concern. Jimmy can hear the younger brother's voice in the background, demanding his brother explain what was going on. "Shut up, Sam! Something is wrong."

"I'm sorry, Dean." Jimmy sighed, "Castiel is gone."

"Jimmy?" Confusion was rolling thickly off of his voice. "Where are you?"

"Near your car." The short man looks around, "I... I have no idea how I got here. I'm so confused." He ran his hand over his stomach, feeling it let out a deep rumble. "And hungry."

"Don't worry, we'll be right out." Dean said, the sound of springs letting out a groan of relief. "Come on, Sam." And then the phone went off.

Jimmy groaned pocketing his, well Castiel's, phone. Letting his head fall back to stare at the bright stars, Jimmy sends a quick prayer to Castiel, pleading the Angel to answer him. The Angel does not answer. Hearing his own name for what feels like forever since it was last spoken, Jimmy turned his head to see both Winchester's rushing over to him. He smiled at both men, walking over to meet them half way. "I'm so glad to see you guys." He sighed, "Better than being left all alone and lost."

Dean stared at the other man, frowning with his eyes clouded. Jimmy wondered if it was because Castiel has left yet again. He wasn't sure since the Angel blocked all connection to his body while he was in him, but he can feel the vibe of depression and despair rolling off the slightly taller man. His lips were settled in a deep frown as Dean seemed to look pass Jimmy when it finally occurred to him that maybe Dean was searching for Castiel. The Angel and the hunter must have gotten close during the past... Year or so? Jimmy couldn't believe it had been so long without being in control of his body and to have his life back. Well, somewhat back. Blue eyes locked onto sad green ones, Jimmy almost let out a gasp of how intense the Winchester's eyes were.

Sam suggested that they go to a bar down town for some food. Dean did not say anything to acknowledge what was said, his eyes tearing away from familiar, but yet different, blue eyes as he stalked to the Impala. Sam gave Jimmy a small sad smile, waiting for the shorter man to move to the car as they walked together the short distance. The ride was silent, a bit awkward for Jimmy as he kept staring at the back of Dean's head to glance at the rear mirror to find green eyes staring at him. He placed his hand over his stomach feeling the hunger consume him as it growls.

The bar was rather small, but from what Jimmy gathered, so was the town. Once they move in the area, the three men move to the back far away from the people. A young waitress moves over to them, her pouty full pink lips are in a playful smirk as her eyes roam freely over the group. She bends down, showing her cleavage to all the males as she sets down three large glasses of ice water. Licking her lips, she asked them, in a thick Southern accent, if they want anything. Her eyes widen as she takes down the massive order of a triple bacon cheese burger, large fries, large chocolate milkshake, and a slice of fried cheesecake for the smallest man in the group. The other two just order a beer. Politely smiling at them, she leaves the table.

"Alright." Dean starts, watching Jimmy drink his tall glass of water fast before starting on eating the ice. "What do you remember?"

"Um," Jimmy started, thinking back to his last memory. He frowned, running his hands over his face with a groan. "I was dying... Castiel took over my body to prevent me from dying and taking over my daughter, and then waking up on the Impala." Both brothers nod knowingly. "I don't remember anything else, not like before Castiel was in me. Everything was just black. Darkness." He licked his lips in thought, trying to remember anything that could have happened. "There was pain for awhile, but then nothing."

The two brothers looked at each other frowning. They couldn't think of what could have happened but they had a feeling that maybe Jimmy had died. Not wanting to bring it up and scare the poor guy, Sam gives a reassuring smile.

The waitress came back with their drinks, informing Jimmy that his meal would be done soon. She sends Dean a wink, whom, in return, doesn't even notice as he stares at Jimmy.

"Right." The older brother mumbled, "Tomorrow morning we will bring you to Bobby's. It's the safest place from Angels and Demons."

"Should I not wait for Castiel to come back?" Jimmy frowned, seeing a flash of hurt go through Dean as he then avoided eye contact.

"Something happened to Cas." Sam started, glancing at his brother then back to the other man. "It's probably the reason why you are alive and in control of your body."

The waitress moved back to them, placing all the food before the Christian man. He thanked her, smiling kindly as she returned it. Saying a quick prayer to the Lord, which earned a scoff from Dean, he digs into his burger.

"Might as well break it out to ya." Dean sighed, taking a gulp of his beer; he licked his lips of the white foam as blue eyes follow the wet muscle. "God is gone and Cas took it upon himself to replace his Father."

Jimmy's eyes widen in shock as he choked on his burger. Gasping for air, he takes a quick drink of his milkshake to help swallow the meal down. "What?"

"Cas probably left your body since he no longer needs a human form," Sam noted, running his hand through his hair. "He gave you a chance for a better life; at least he's not completely evil."

"Wait, you said," Jimmy glanced at Dean, "that God is missing! How?"

"Cas has been looking for him for a long time and, seriously, your God never showed up." Dean glared at the other. "All those prayers you make, and countless others, are for nothing."

"Dean!" Sam hissed, nudging his brother's arm when seeing Jimmy frown. "Stop," he warned, glaring at Dean.

"What? It's true! For all we know, God is either dead or just sick of us humans. Whatever it is, if the Angels think He is gone, then He must be. Cas took it upon himself to consume all those souls to become the new God! What kind of Father does that? Either a shitty one or a dead one!"

Jimmy looked down at his plate, feeling hurt by the hunter's words. "You're wrong." His words broke the hush rant from the older hunter.

"Excuse me?" Dean snapped, glaring at the messy short hair.

"I said that you're wrong." Novak looked up, his deep blue eyes glaring back at green ones. "The Angels do not have enough faith but I truly believe God is still around. Just because He does not answer everyone's prayers or steps in to help His children doesn't mean He is not alive."

"Look, this has nothing to do with faith or whatever," Dean started, leaning closer, "but sorry to break it to you. He. Is. Gone. Why would He let Cas do that to himself? Some form of a test? No offense, but you got a shitty God!"

Jimmy winced at the sharp words. The hunger left him, replaced with a sickening feeling of pain as Dean sent his angry words to him. "I believe God is still around. I will not lose faith yet again..." He muttered, not looking up but still hearing Dean scoff at him. "God works in-"

"Mysterious ways. Yeah, yeah! We heard it millions of fucking times!" Dean interrupted.

"Dean!" Sam hissed again, "Seriously, that's enough. Jimmy has been through a lot today. Just let him finish his food and get him to bed." Sam looked at the man whose head still hung down with despair of the news of his God and the Angel.

Jimmy looked up, shivering at the intense look Dean was giving him, one that he had a gut feeling was not meant for him at all. He muses over the thought of what kind of bond Castiel had with the brothers, and, most importantly, Dean. With the way Dean kept sending him looks of such sorrow, the two must have been close. "I am sorry." Jimmy sighed, "You had lost a friend, and of course you are upset." Dean rolled his eyes, gulping down his beer. "I mean, enraged. You feel like you are missing a part of your soul." Dean eyes widen, staring at the blue eyes. "I can tell by the way you look at me, you're searching for Castiel. I am sorry." Jimmy sighed, picking at his cooling fries as he fills his stomach.

Jimmy doesn't finish the meal as he gets the waitress to wrap it up for them to take. She wishes them a good night as the men leave in silence.

When they get to the motel, Sam explained that with their lack of money that Jimmy would have to either sleep with Dean or him. Knowing it would be silly to share the same bed with a giant, no matter how short he is, Jimmy asked Dean if it was okay for them to share. Dean had froze in the middle of removing his shirt just for a split moment, but that was all Jimmy needed to know that it was uncomfortable for the other man. Dean shrugged it off, told Jimmy that it was no problem as he went under the covers to avoid talking to the ex-Angel's old vessel.

He sighed. Blue eyes wonder over the lightly freckled and scarred skin of Dean Winchester back. His eyes stopped at the burn mark of a hand print. Unknowing, Jimmy glanced at his own hand wondering if it will fit on top of it. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He glanced at Sam whom gave him an encouraging smile before turning to sleep. Jimmy frowned, removing his trench coat and suit coat, placing it on the small chair next to a table. He continued to strip to his under shirt and boxers, moving to the left side of the room with the bed he will be sharing with Dean. Muttering a soft prayer to the God he knows that is not dead, he laid down to sleep.

_TBC?_


End file.
